Propósitos de Año Nuevo
by Milaah
Summary: Una lista olvidada en el fondo de su closet hará que su vida se vuelva un caos por tratar de cumpliarla. A veces hay que pensarlo dos veces antes de plantearse los propósitos para el año nuevo.


Disclammer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.

**Propósitos de Año Nuevo**

**Por: Milaah**

Prólogo

Los motivos que la traían hasta el parque pingüino eran sumamente confusos. ¿La mayoría de las personas se ponen reflexiva el día después de su cumpleaños o era solamente ella?

Había encontrado una lista de propósitos para el año nuevo; lista que había escrito finalizando diciembre y que ahora en abril, no había cumplido ni uno solo de sus objetivos. Hay que obviar por supuesto la tachadura sobre el punto que dice "Darle a Kero dulce sólo los fines de semana". Las explicaciones de por qué está tachado sobran.

Como Tomoyo había organizado una reunión sorpresa para su cumpleaños el día anterior y en vista de que justo ese día Toya le había pedido ayuda para lavar el carro, -y ahora es que entiende por qué tenía que ser ese día y sólo ese día- la lluvia de confeti en la puerta la agarró toda mojada y llena de jabón. Gracias Toya. Por supuesto que tuvo que correr a ducharse y a buscar algo decente, lo más divertido del asunto es que toda la ropa estaba en el lavadero secándose, gracias Toya, por lo que tuvo que rebuscar en el fondo de su armario.

A parte de la blusa azul y los jeans grises ceñidos a las piernas, encontró dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón el papel que ahora tenía en sus manos, con el título, bastante cliché, de "Propósitos de Año Nuevo". Enseguida se ruborizó al caer en cuenta, de nuevo, de lo olvidadiza que era, que ya había pasado tres meses desde que se prometió a sí misma "este año sí lo haré" y no recordaba si quiera por qué había colocado el primer objetivo.

De cualquier manera, no pudo seguir cavilando sobre qué debía hacer con la dichosa lista porque su prima entró al cuarto a sacarla a jalonadas mientras que Kero aprovechaba de rogarles que le guardara una rebanada de pastel.

Saliéndose de sus recuerdos y volviendo a la paleta helada que sostenía con la izquierda, seguía preguntándose para qué había ido justamente al parque pingüino para reflexionar acerca de la lista y por qué tanta intriga de su parte para cumplir las metas de un papel al que todos juran lealtad el primero de enero y para finales de febrero pasa a ser relleno de papelera.

Seguía mirando la lista y riéndose de como Kero había interferido en sus olvidados propósitos para el nuevo año. Siempre es buen momento para comenzar a hacer cambios, ¿no?

– Está bien – se dijo – veamos el primer punto.

"Llamar a Shaoran"

Diablos. Eso era demasiado para lo que su pobre estómago podía aguantar. Una estúpida pelea había hecho que se regresara a Hong Kong hacía dos años y desde ese entonces, no había recibido ni una sola carta, llamada, correo o intento alguno de comunicación. Y sí, el día anterior había tratado de rastrear su presencia sólo para saber si no había venido por sorpresa, ya saben cómo es Tomoyo. Aunque iba a ser inútil, muy fácilmente hubiese podido encubrirse y pasar desapercibido.

De cualquier manera su orgullo no le había dejado, ni a ella ni al castaño, intentar restablecer la relación. Pero aun así había rechazado las declaraciones de muchos, sabiendo que ella sólo tenía ojos para una sola persona. Y a pesar de eso, llevaba dos años sin tratar de siquiera decirle hola. Muy lógico, ¿no les parece?

Suspiró, mirando el papel entre sus manos. Caía otra vez en la misma pregunta "¿Qué iba a hacer con la susodicha lista?"

Notas de autora:

He tenido que comenzar por aquí para apaciguar los nervios. Siento las mismas mariposas que como si fuesen a darme mi primer beso. Desde hace casi dos años no publico nada y he de decir que tampoco he escrito mucho desde entonces.

Muchas deben estar sorprendidas y creo que hasta yo misma lo estoy, de estar de nuevo aquí, escribiendo una historia sobre un anime que de mil maneras ha marcado mi vida.

Me parece que para ser el prólogo está algo (bastante) soso, pero no tengo ganas de mejorarlo, quizá se me pase la emoción de querer publicar algo. Y no tengo trama que es lo mejor del caso. Estaba esperando que me ayudaran con eso y hacer a este fic algo bastante… interactivo, ustedes saben. Cada capítulo será sobre un propósito y por ahí se irá hilando la trama. Y tampoco sé por qué pelean Shaoran y Sakura, pero necesitaba algo con que arrancar.

Es una manera de entrar de nuevo en calor. No se imaginan la cantidad de historias que quedaron en frío en una carpeta en mi iPod. Hay tramas que todavía leo y me encantan. Puede ser que luego de que esta historia me vuelva a dar confianza,

Por favor, no sean crueles conmigo, tengo dos años sin hacer ni una sola historia. Y los reviews todavía me gustan (: Sobre todo aquí, necesito que aporten ideas. Muchísimas gracias por volver a leerme 3 Estaré actualizando mi bio jaja


End file.
